Simon Snow Fanfiction
by kariannegiard
Summary: This is my fanfiction about Simon Snow. Cath Avery achète un produit dérivé de la série des romans Simon Snow, un jeu de société.


Après cette rencontre, Cath retrouva un peu d'inspiration et le goût de continuer à écrire _Carry on_. Une nouvelle faisait tôler sur tout les réseaux sociaux: les créateurs de Simon Snow allaient créer un jeu de magie pour tous les fans. Cath trouvait cette idée très emballante et avait bien hâte de pouvoir essayer ce jeu (en sachant bien que ses amis allaient se moquer).

Deux semaines plus tard, Cath avait déjà acheté le jeu et ouvrit enfin la boîte sur son lit. Elle regarda et comprit que c'était en fait un jeu qui nous donnait des formules magiques, des trucs de sorcellerie, etc. Elle regarda pour s'assurer que Reagan n'était pas dans la chambre et commença à s'amuser avec le jeu. Elle essaya une formule magique...puis...plus rien. Rien ne se passa. Elle réessaya plusieurs autres formules, mais absolument rien n'arriva. Alors, un peu déçue, elle referma la boîte et s'en alla.

Quand elle revînt dans sa chambre, l'affiche de Simon et de Baz qu'elle avait accroché sur son mur était tombée. Elle voulut la raccrocher et vit que Simon n'était plus sur l'affiche. Il n'y avait que Baz qui se tenait là tout seul. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien... Elle était certaine que les deux sorciers étaient originalement sur cette affiche. Mais bon, elle retourna à ses occupations.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et se sentit toute drôle. Elle ne pouvait pas dire exactement comment elle se sentait, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle se leva finalement de son lit et voulut aller prendre une douche froide pour bien se réveiller et s'éclairer les idées. La porte de la salle de bain était barrée... pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre sauf Cath. Reagan était déjà partie depuis un bon moment. Qui pouvait donc bien se trouver dans la salle de bain? Elle recula, très inquiète... Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Cath sursauta et recula encore en sursautant. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ce jeune garçon lui disait étrangement quelque chose. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains, bien peigner sur le côté. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient Cath avec lui aussi, des points d'interrogation au beau milieu des pupilles. Sur la chemise du garçon, on pouvait voir une petite inscription: École de Magie de Watford. Tout devînt clair pour Cath à ce moment, il s'agissait de Simon Snow. Elle n'en avait aucun doute.

Les deux se regardaient un long moment et mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard puis vu le jeu de magie qu'elle avait achetée récemment. Elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé avait fait sortir Simon de l'affiche et il était maintenant dans sa salle de bain. Ils se saluèrent et Cath expliqua au jeune Simon ce qu'elle avait fait. Il comprit et dit qu'il allait essayer de résoudre le problème et de retourner d'où il vient. Par contre, Cath ne pouvait pas être en présence de son idole, le personnage principal de sa série préférée, et le laisser filer de la sorte. Tous deux sortirent le manuel d'instruction du jeu (que Cath n'avait évidemment pas lu) et furent sous le choc lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ce passage:

« En fait, le jeu ne vous apportera aucune connaissance de magie. Le sort numéro trois (celui que Cath avait fait) vous fera apparaître Simon en personne qui restera parmi vous pendant une semaine avec et il vous apprendra quelques des connaissances qu'il a. Soyez attentif, Simon peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. »

Simon tenta quelques sorts, mais en vain. Rien ne fonctionnait. Un autre passage du manuel disait que Simon ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait apprendre à l'apprenti comment faire quelques trucs et devait rester au moins une semaine avant de pouvoir quitter le monde dans lequel l'apprenti va le faire apparaître.

Alors Simon dut apprendre des astuces de magie à Cath, mais il trouvait qu'elle apprenait rapidement! Pratiquement plus vite que lui à ses débuts. Elle était déjà très bonne. Quand Simon put enfin retourner dans son monde, il offrit à Cath de venir avec lui pour aller à l'école de Magie de Watford. Elle accepta sans hésiter! Reagan ne se moquait plus de la passion de la compagne de chambre, elle était très impressionnée de l'apparition de Simon Snow.

Cath partit le lendemain avec Simon et fut acceptée à l'école de magie. Voilà le début d'une magnifique aventure pour Cath qui est maintenant dans l'univers de son idole. Elle continua sa fan fiction en espérant que tout ce qu'elle écrivait arrivera un jour.


End file.
